STORY OF TWO BROTHER
by kunalpatil7083
Summary: THIS IS THE STORY OF BROTHER THEY LOVE EACH OTHER .


**THE BEGINNING OF MYTH**

**Story started with the great war. the god loss many life and the main event was to concur the heaven's kingdom . at the time war the great god Zeus was injured badly. after so much struggle they have lost war. the war held the common realm of heaven where all the great war from the centuries were held. the bad news for heavens god was Zeus brother were planning this war. and his name was ha-dis the demon lord.**

**HISTORY OF HADES ( THE DEMON LORD)**

**Hades has surrendered to the dark side of world and desired to worship demon lord his son yashida. after the first great war Zeus kicked out. hades form heaven. and hades reached hell to serve the demon lord. SAYTAN he were more angry then before. he decided to conquer the heavens. with the great power of hate rate. the demons. were become more stronger. hades decided to take help of lord saytan.**

**War has taken the great turn because the shaytan has decided to joint the war. Zeus has gathered the most powerful captain of heaven and decided to take down hell. but that wasn't info the win the war. Zeus doesn't no that satan has decided to join forces with hades. and they gamble with winning the war. hades has announced the beginning of war. the were was held in common realm in form the nine realm. the realm of spirit it was the Ancient and the first that has been created by group of god.**

**BEGINNING OF WAR...**

**Many lives has sacrificed during the war and Zeus haven't done anything about that. it war the foe to god because the Mortal's have stopped worshipping the to this Zeus was becoming .weaker day by day. this was the great news for the fallen. to take the chance for all the fallen to take over the heaven. due to weakness of Zeus the mortal were suffering because of it. the fallen has first decided to take over the mortal. that we call earth.**

**the wind was so strange and tense with the blood lust. we can sense the it. mortal were suffering form the clash between god and the fallen. the fallen were from heaven. they have been kicked out from heaven.**

**There were some people that have decided to rebel the gods and the fallen. most of were mortal from mortal world. and they have some powers of god and the fallen. the leader the revolutionary army son of igneel. (the king of fire dragon) and his name dragon was so powerful that he cam give fight to Zeus. the famous fallen angle from hell was god yato the god of calamity. where ever he goes the war takes place and he decided to join the great war. beside the hades but after a decade he has change something about it .he has found the soulmate of his life and her name was shizune the goddess of tried to to stop god yato to responsible for many unnecessary lives for the the sake of has been given by the doesn't listen to her prepared for war.**

**The war was just a starting of destruction was immense. all the forces of hades was fighting very hard and decide to take over the heaven's gate .heavens gate guarded by the TEN CONDIMENT the most powerful have been granted the wish by the great good Zeus . to defend the haven the they have made the barrier that can not be penetrate by any powerful attract of or the the great Zeus can't break that barrier. the leader of condiment was Amphius. he was the god of most powerful fire .he called himself beast of heavens. that can defeat the half army of hades by him self . but he cant use his power at the time of barriers is place they have to first lower the barrier then they can joint the war . and due to miss calculation of Zeus. he ordered to lower the barrier and ask the Amphius to joint war then he asked once again that he is shore about his decision .and Zeus says what do you the end of conversion. aphis was not shore about the lower the barrier. because by chance they entered the heaven's gate it is over for the people of heavens. due to order of Zeus himself he cant denied** **the order. and he jointed the war and he first fights with the seven commander of hades. and after six hours of intense battle he managed to defeat the seven captain but he got himself in very bad condition .and in the end of there fight he fall. After falling of Amphius the war has taken change in favoured of the then the great sound comes from the gate of heavens of begul. Zeus has decided to join the war. after many struggles he gathered his all of his power and decided to defeat hades once for all. but the destiny of heaven has been fixed to be get defeated in this war . after nine hour of intense battle hades was on his knees. and Zeus says this was the last mistake of your life and it end here .but then hades take saytan name and he and his great army come in action. he says ohh... finally its time Zeus after all this time I've been thinking about take over the heaven .but your brother make this thing easy for me and he kills hades in front of Zeus. At the death bed hades says ...RUN BROTHER. and passed out. At that moment Zeus was in rage and decided to take down saytan but due to low power . great loss of his people he decided to return to the mortal world. and he ordered all of his army to returned to mortal for time been .and Zeus say the time will come one day and i will returned.**

**After the war has ended Zeus reached to mortal were spread all over the realms**. **and it was the Worst thing ever happened to the were calling it havens fall . people were condensing Zeus to join forces with the rebellion army. after long history with them they are not going easy on them. Zeus has finally decided to talk with them. and he ordered his informer to set up a meeting time has decided .the meeting were held at mortals place. so all the preparation were made by them** **and finally the day come of meeting. the air was so thence. the cart arrived at the mountain's .the second in command come to address Zeus. they all hated Zeus long time from now.**

**Generation from generation the hate rate flows through blood and heart. and the flames of hate rate rise generation by generation. flame have Consumed all the kind heart people. but there is still hope for all kind of destruction ever happen. but the rebellions should join the Zeus and regain the rule over the havens . meet between Zeus and dragon has started and both have decided to join forces .but on condition. that they have to look after the mortal world. and Zeus has agreed to the agreement. out side of meeting room .people were gossiping about what will happen if they didn't joint the forces .and finally the door Open's and news spread like fire in wood. they were gathering their Force's against hades for war. the info reached to havens gate. after preparing for more than a six month. they have gathered all of their force and the five most strongest personnel were named as a captains. guiding the army. Zeus has access to tunnel to heaven's that connect mortal world to heavens. But it was not in of to take whole army at one time and then they decided to war on mortal world. In the first week of cosmic calendar the war was held and 14 days of continuous war Zeus has gain his full power and the rebellion were helping gods. The also they are facing problem to entre the defeat saytan .Dragan and Zeus were fight with saytan after facing many problem the finally got hand on him. Along with his army army enter the heavens gate. And then it happen all the inner rage of Zeus come out and Zeus starts fight seriously .the saytan got defeat .after saytan got defeated his army surrender themselves to gods. Then they slay the all the demon . and they takeover the havens and the live forever good life. And this is the end of story**


End file.
